


Don't Move / Don't Breathe

by Phoenix1972



Category: Magnificent Seven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to a challenge posted on the Gamblers and Gunfighters Listserv.  Chris and Ezra are trapped, scared for their lives, waiting to be eaten alive.  Oh and this has not been Beta'd.  All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move / Don't Breathe

_Disclaimer:     The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 “Wait! I heard something.” Chris crept forward slowly, afraid to glance out into the dark hallway.  It reminded him of one of those nightmares when you know something vicious is right around the corner but you have no clue from which direction it’s coming.

 “No you did not, now calm yourself Mr. Larabee.” Ezra was bent over looking under the bed for the key he inadvertently dropped there a few moments ago.

 Suddenly there was a crash and an eerie howl, which caused the hair on the back of Chris neck to stand on end.  Though he was not one to spook easily, this just had bad written all over it.  The sound of running feet coming up the hallway triggered the team leader’s ‘Fight or Flight’ response; flight won out. They were trapped with only the room to fall back into.

 Chris yelped when a hand pulled him toward a little cubby of a closet.  Yanking the door open Ezra shoved Chris inside, following he pulled it shut behind them.  They were now trapped face to face in a closet barely big enough for the both of them, with some unknown creature on the other side of the door.

 “Standish, if I die tonight --,” Chris stopped suddenly as heavy breathing could be heard right outside the door.

 Ezra closed his eyes tight, as whatever was outside started scratching at the door.  Glancing down, Ezra realized that he was grasping desperately at Chris’s hands and vice versa.  “Please, go away.  I won’t gamble for a whole month if you just go away.” Ezra squeaked.

 Chris tried to calm his breathing, every horrible creature he’d ever imagined was possibly parked right outside that door, and here he was plastered against Ezra; shaking in his boots.  “This is all because you wanted to have a scavenger hunt.  Its Halloween, it’ll be fun!” Chris sarcastically bit out.

 Ezra slid a glance to the door, where he could see a shadow moving back and forth.  “How was I supposed to know that our team members would vanish as soon as we got upstairs; they were supposed to help look for the key.

 Whatever was outside the door growled low and mean, “I should have brought my gun.” Chris groused and squashed himself against the wall even more when the door rattled.

 Ezra tried to keep some semblance of distance, but it was almost impossible, “This is a scavenger hunt, you don’t need it.”

 “Yes I do.  If I get out of here alive with my dignity still intact, I’m going to shoot you.” Chris growled.

 The door flew open, Chris and Ezra screamed for their lives, coming face to face with Vin and Buck.

 Vin watched Chris’s expression change from one of pure horror to out right rage.  “Oh shit!” Vin screamed and took off down the hallway with Chris hot on his heels.

 Buck and Ezra looked at one another and Buck smirked, “Chris will vote Vin off the island tonight.”


End file.
